El club de las almas andantes
by Tobias Chase
Summary: El suicido repudiado o respeto a la vez es algo que se antoja hacer. Pero no te preocupes cuanto tomes el paso, estaremos contigo. Como una familia, muriendo unida para ahogar nuestras penas. DarkFic. No apto para personas sensibles.


El club de los fantasmas andantes

Hola ¿Cómo están? Este proyecto sin duda es uno de los más deprimente que he hecho o eso siento. Empezó en un extraño sueño donde moría y mis depresiones en esa época empezaron armar esta historia  
Yo sé que todos los problemas que se manejaran en esta son delicados y puede que les digan que es una tontería pero debo de advertir que esto solo es ficción, por favor no se sientan afectados y si lo hacen le ofrezco una disculpa.  
Se usara el gender bender por gustos personales. También habrá yuri y yaoi. Las parejas varían de lo cannon hasta lo más crack y habrá aparición de un OC

Aclaro también que Konoha es un lugar en Japón  
Como saben la obra es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo escribo para desahogar todo lo que siento.

A empezar ahora, esperando que sea de su agrado.

 **Preludio.**

Era el día de 23 de Septiembre del año 2014 cuando a las tres de la tarde toda la calma se quebró haciendo un pequeño espacio en las noticias que llegan a entristecer a lo más sensibles de corazón.

El lugar se dio en el centro de la ciudad de Konoha, en el centro donde hasta ese momento no había absolutamente nada sospechoso. Todo estaba bien, el cine se mantenía en función como siempre, con su ambiente impregnado por ese aroma de palomitas. A pesar de que aquel cine portaba cierta reputación de ser demasiado recurrido parecía que ese día sería una rara excepción. Muy pocas personas- la mayoría agrupadas por parejas – paseaban por el cine viendo que películas ver o pagando las entradas.

Todo fue normal cuando un grito, agudo y realmente molesto resonó en toda la estancia.

-¡Se están muriendo!- grito una mujer de 25 años y que portaba el uniforme del cine. Su tez estaba completamente pálida y con una expresión que sería digno para una película de terror- todos están sangrando por la boca ¡alguien haga algo!

Y fue así como ese día, aquel cine no volvió a estar tan vacía.

" _ **En otras noticias, en el cine central de Konoha ocurrió una desgracia cuando 19 personas de edades de 15 años a 35 decidieron cometer suicidio en dicho sitio. Las autoridades correspondientes han declarado que investigaran las posibles causas de este acontecimiento mientras las familias de los fallecidos se encuentran sumamente devastadas. Traeremos más noticias cuando estas lleguen así que no deje de sintonizarnos"**_

 **Capítulo 1: 20 almas.**

 _ **1 y 2: Almas gemelas.**_

Era de noche y dos chicas se encontraban en la habitación que compartían juntas, una al lado de la otra mientras escuchaban música y hablaban cosas que a su edad podían ser preocupantes. Sus rasgos eran similares, pues eran mellizas. Más que sus lazos de sangre, su unidad se debía a otra razón.

-No creo que podamos hacer esto- comento Izuna. Era la mayor de la dos solo por unos escasos 20 minutos. Vestía de una forma femenina y llevaba el cabello largo amarrado a una vaga coleta baja.

-Estamos solas aquí- susurro la menor de las dos, Obiko. A diferencia de su hermana, sus ropas le hacían incluso confundirse por un chico, en especial por sus cabellos cortos- además solo será un rato.

Izuna suspiro un poco antes de acercarse a su hermana y besarle en los labios. A pesar de todos esos tabús donde criticarían esa relación lésbica e incestuosa no podía evitarlo. Sus labios se rozaban con los de su melliza en una precisión que se le hacía perfecta y le reconfortaba. Obiko lentamente subió sus manos en los hombros de su hermano mientras ella los posaba en su cintura; pronto sus labios no les fueron suficientes y sus lenguas, traviesas y ansiosas se enredaban anhelando el contacto contrario.

¿Desde cuándo habían empezado eso? En realidad no hacía mucho. Izuna sabía que Obiko era homosexual, aunque siempre había considerado que sentía atracción hacia su mejor amiga, Rin. Algo que aunque negaba al principio, le causaban celos.

Las circunstancias en las que se dio rienda suelta a su relación fueron de una forma instantánea y rápida, como el paso de una estrella fugaz que pasa por el firmamento oscuro de la noche más oscura.

Cabe mencionar que no se atrevían decirle a nadie sobre lo suyo. Madara, su hermano mayor y el único sostén de la familia, a quien confiaba todo, sabía que no lo entendería. Ni siquiera aceptaba la orientación sexual de Obiko cuando decidió confesarlo, muchos menos aprobaría su relación.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separaran del golpe. Las dos se miraron momentáneamente confundidas por el shock antes de que Izuna hablara.

-¿Si, Madara?- pregunto, pero bueno era el único que vivía con ellas.

-Solo venia avisar que la cena esta lista, dile a Obiko que baje también, no voy a tener que soportar uno más de sus berrinches.

Izuna suspiro un poco cansada. La relación entre sus hermanos se había vuelto bastante tormentosa y se estaba empezando a cansar de ser la intermediaria de los dos.

-Está bien nii san yo le diré- dijo, no espero ninguna respuesta, escucho como se alejaba de la habitación.

-Me odia- susurro Obiko bajando la mirada sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban amenazar en caer. Como odiaba llorar por todo.

-No te odia, solo está un poco confundido- sonrió un poco a su hermana antes de abrazarla de forma protectora- debe de aceptar lo que eres.

-Yo he notado como me ve, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y me duele- susurro- ¿estoy enferma?- pregunto.

-No y si fuera así yo estaría enferma conmigo- susurro antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios que la logro calmar- ahora vamos- se separó para tomar su mano.

-Está bien- sonrió antes de seguirle. Pero esa sonrisa era falsa, solo la usaba para no preocupar a su hermana más de la cuenta. Si tan solo le aceptara… no eso no pasaría.

 **3 Un alma encerrada en una misma.**

-No, estas muy mal debes empezar de nuevo- dijo con severidad un hombre maduro a su hija adolecente de 16 años que le miraba cansada.

-Por favor padre- susurro la chica mirándole con esos ojos blancos que amenazaban con derrumbarse- ¿puedo descansar? Solo estoy muy cansada.

-¿Cansada de qué? ¿De no hacer nada?- pregunto con sarcasmo – Solo buscas excusas para no hacer nada- negó con una clara decepción.

-No es eso padre- negó apenas.

-Solo eres una vaga, pero ya no perderé el tiempo contigo. Largo.

La chica quiso opinar un poco más, pero solo se fue en silencio, obedeciendo como siempre a su padre. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, primogénita de la reconocida familia Hyuga y heredera de las empresas de su padre Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre que a su ver, jamás estaba complacido con ella.

Jamás era suficiente, nunca hacia nada bien, siempre había un error y no encontraba complacido por ello. Y eso la lastimaba por dentro, matando lentamente sus sentimientos, dignidad y autoestima.

Con una personalidad tranquila, no podía opinar nada sobre cualquier mandato que le decía su progenitor. Con una obediencia total, se sometía a todas las clases donde la mandaba. Idiomas, artes marciales- donde parcialmente le ayudaba su primo- clases particulares, piano, natación, entre otras cosas cubrían todo su día. No podía descansar pues se le condenaba de débil. Lo peor es que se lo creía.

Camino lentamente a su habitación y al llegar ahí se encerró con seguro. No tenía muchos ánimos de hablar con nadie sinceramente. Se dirigió a paso digno de un zombie para aventarse en la mullida cama que la esperaba paciente.

No aguantaba más. Ya no aguantaba ser la vergüenza de la familia, tener tantas responsabilidades y a la vez fallar. Ya no quería tratar de fingir que todo estaba bien, marcar una sonrisa para ocultar las cicatrices que tenía en el alma. No, contar su pesar a alguien más lo considera egoísta, casi un pecado.

No obstante se sentía ahogarse. En su dolor, su inutilidad, su propia carga que no pensaba compartir a nadie en el mundo. Después de todo era culpa suya, sentía que debía cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

Cerró los ojos debido a la excesiva actividad en el día. No se dio cuenta cuando quedo completamente dormida.

 **4 Un alma maltratada.**

Las calles apenas iluminadas por los faros daban un aspecto tétrico a su alrededor, y eso le provocaba cierto miedo a una joven de cortos cabellos castaños que había ido a comprar unos víveres y regresar a su casa. No es que le diera miedo, ella se consideraba valiente, sin embargo, había algo que la inquieta, tanto silencio después de todo no era muy bueno.

Un ruido seco seguido de un gemido de dolor la sobresaltó y agarro fuerte la bolsa de la compra. Con esa sensación de miedo recorrer cada poro de su piel miro a donde provenía ese ruido; este venia de un oscuro callejón que si bien sabia era reconocido que asaltaban o simplemente golpeaban a la gente que estaba sola.

Pobre, pensó la joven pensando en seguir, pues que haría.

-Ya paren- se detuvo de nuevo al escuchar esa voz que buscaba sin resultado alguno, clemencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa voz mientras sentía una opresión horrible en el pecho ¿culpa? Eso era muy posible. Sus pies, anteriormente congelados o cobardes comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia aquel oscuro lugar. Mientras caminaba llevo una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón su celular donde marco a emergencia.

Los atacantes que gozaban causando dolor a su infortunada víctima se dieron cuenta de su presencia por lo que alzando sus rostros se le quedaron viendo.

-Detén a la perra- ordeno uno de ellos, al parecer el líder.

Otro que había entendido el mensaje, dejo de patalear al chico y se acercó a ella que instintivamente se echó para atrás.

-Vamos muñeca, ven aquí- dijo queriendo jalarla.

-He llamado a la policía, pronto van a venir aquí- dijo sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban. Sintió como le jalaban del brazo y tiro todo, incluso su celular.

-Tú no has hecho nada, niña estúpida- escupió para empezar a jalarla.

-No- se negaba empezando a poner resistencia.

-Que vengas- tercio con rencor- vamos, que te divertirás mucho.

El terror y el pánico se apoderaron de ella que cerró los ojos esperando sufrir su tormento con él que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

La calle, silenciosa comenzó a ser rota con los sonidos de la patrulla que con sus características luces, azules, rojas y blancas llegaban a iluminar más. Grito un poco al sentir como la empujaron quedando muy cerca de la anterior victima para ver cómo se huían, cobardes ante un futuro castigo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto al joven que se sentaba con dificultad. Era un poco más bajo que ella y con unas facciones infantiles que nadie creería que era mayor que ella por dos años. Tenía un moretón en el ojo derecho y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por una de las comisuras de sus labios- Yagura…

-No tenía que hacer esto, Rin- dijo sin atreverse a verla, no sentía tener el valor.

-No dejaría que esos desgraciados te hagan daño- alego acercándose más y tomarlo de las mejillas- mira cómo te dejaron.

-Por defenderme te harían también daño a ti, no permitiría eso- negó- además, eso ya es costumbre.

-No digas eso- sentía la garganta con un nudo en la garganta- por favor no lo digas- susurro.

No dijo nada, solo le abrazo viendo como la patrulla se detenía enfrente de ellos. Miro perdido como los oficiales se acercaban hacia ella provocando que la abrazara con más fuerza. Estaba cansando de eso, más cuando ella terminaba involucrándose. Sentía que ya debía parar.

 **5 Un alma desfigurada.**

Los calmantes eran su único consuelo mientras miraba indiferente el techo blanco del hospital. Sus ojos verdes vidriosos por los calmantes divagaban por las luces que pendían del techo y solo le ocasionaban dolor de cabeza.

Las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento para otro, pensó tratando de acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas que eran los recuerdos de la última noche que paso afuera de las blancas y desinfectadas paredes del hospital.

Ella a sus escasos 16 años tenía fama y reputación en el mundo del modelaje. Ino Yamanaka era su nombre, un nombre que más de uno reconocería con relativa facilidad. Siempre había sido bonita, de unos rasgos muy finos, piel blanca, cabellos rubios tan puros como el oro más valioso del mundo y un cuerpo que muchos envidiarían o desearían poseer, sentía que el mundo se lo podían ofrecer en una bandeja de plata.

La noche de la tragedia ocurrió hacia dos meses, cuando después de salir de una fiesta exclusiva en un bar de lujo salió a escondidas con un chico que sería un ligue de una sola noche. El tipo, cuyo nombre jamás se acordaba iba algo tomado, pero a ella no le importaba estaba jodidamente sexy, en especial cuando la llevo en esa moto tan grande como potencialmente peligrosa.

Debía de admitir que ese pequeño lapso con ese chico extraño y encima de esa motocicleta fue el momento más memorable de su vida. Sentía la alta velocidad, el viento frio de la noche chocar con su rostro. La adrenalina mezclada con el placer le hacía sentir en la plenitud absoluta que se olvidó de todo, incluso de sí misma. Por eso no noto el hecho de que no había sido buena idea de que fuera con alguien alcoholizado, que manejar a alta velocidad podría ser peligroso y mucho menos lo que vendría.

Los faros de otro auto que manejaba justamente en dirección contraria a ellos los ilumino dejándoles ciegos y confundidos. Hacerse a un lado ya no fue ni siquiera una opción y la colisión se hizo inevitable. Después todo se volvió negro y cuando fue consciente el contraste cambio a un blanco.

Todos esos dos meses después solo había conocido el crudo hogar del hospital donde la mitad de su estadía se había vuelto de un debate contra su vida.

¿Qué valían unos momentos de exagerada e innecesaria satisfacción cuando ahora no podía ni moverse? Se sentía tan culpable, humillada ante sus propias decisiones. Incapaz de todo.

-Doctor- susurro mirando a este que pasaba hacer su rutina diaria- ¿puedo ver mi rostro?- pregunto. Desde el día que recupero el conocimiento, no había cesado de preguntar, recibiendo en cada una de ella una rotunda negativa.

-Ya hablamos de eso- alego con la mayor seriedad posible – por ahora no es el momento.

-¿Tan mal quede?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, más su preocupación y ansiedad aumento cuando se veía la terquedad del médico de negar como siempre– quiero un espejo.

-Ino…

-Solo pido un espejo- su voz se hizo más firme- después de todo lo que quiera ocultarme lo sabré de todos modos, démelo, por favor- pidió.

Este suspiro, la verdad es que no sabría cómo lo podía manejar y mientras pensaba como manejaría esa situación salió de la habitación para regresar en cuestión de minutos con un pequeño espejo en las manos.

-Todo puede arreglarse después- empezó tendiendo el espejo para que pudiera visualizarse en su reflejo.

Pese a esas escasas y frías palabras de consuelo no valieron de nada con la joven se vio a sí misma. No era ni siquiera la sombra de lo que era antes y el grito de horror que soltó logro escucharse en todo aquel piso.

 **6 Un alma inducida.**

En el mismo hospital un hombre joven castaño y rasgos caucásicos vestido con las ropas que usaban los paramédicos de uniforme se hallaban en la parte trasera tomando con lentitud el café que con efectividad le quitaban el frio. No tenía hambre debido a todas las sustancias que se había puesto en el cuerpo hacia media. Las mismas, que ahora recordaba irían a comprar.

Miro a los lados de la semi desierta calle donde pasaban escasos autos. Odiaba las drogas, tanto venderlas como consumirlas. Todos con una mente racional pensarían que si tanto detestaba eso, que simplemente lo dejara.

Tontos ilusos, pensaba mientras esperaba a quien consumiera de las pastillas que se escondían en el bolsillo de su pantalón resguardas del ambiente. No era tan fácil. Esas sustancias toxicas eran su salvación del infierno que tenia de vida y a su vez, le ayudaban a no morir de hambre. Su empleo no era que dejare tanto dinero y también estaba su hermano mayor que al no trabajar, le dejaba la carga él solo.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de una presencia más hasta que sintió su mano fría posarse en sus hombros. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo como cada que le pillaban drogándose y volteo a ver quién era. Una joven de su misma edad, un poco más baja de estatura y de cabellos rubios lacios le miraban con aquellos ojos negros con furia y también con algo de decepción.

-Yugito- susurro el con culpabilidad.

-Eres como un crio- soltó para mostrar su mano- dame todo lo que tengas y no te hagas el idiota que se perfectamente porque estás aquí.

-Pero es que yo…

-Las drogas, Jhon- repitió y el no tuvo opción que obedecerla, después de todo era su novia.

Jhon Bundy era su nombre. A pesar de que sus orígenes eran estadounidense, la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado en el país nipón adoptando el idioma, costumbres y demás. Quedando huérfano a temprana edad, quedo a cargo de su hermano mayor, quien era ahora un hombre sin escrúpulos y que era un reconocido narcotraficante. Era obvio que ahora ayudaba en el negocio familia sin saber su opinión. No obstante fue en ese mundo de alucinógenos y cocaína que había hallado la solución de este mundo. Repelerlo. Claro, hasta que conoció a Yugito. Ahí todo se había al desagüe.

-Dijiste que no lo volverías hacer- regaño Yugito – que trabajarías y dejarías todo esto por la paz.

-Yo…lo siento, pero sabes como es mi hermano…

-Ya no le hagas caso ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que solo te manipula? Eres solo una marioneta.

-No hables así de el- reprocho y ella suspiro- por favor, me tomara tiempo, pero lo hare.

-Eso lo has dicho y mírate. Sigues igual, sé que sientes que solo te regaño pero es que me preocupo por ti, solo es eso- negó con la cabeza- me tengo que ir, solo quería evitar que cometieras otra estupidez.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda. Sentía como temblaba y sollozaba.

-No me dejes- susurro el castaño- por favor no lo hagas.

No podía negarse ante eso, siendo sincera y en medio de todo ese silencio se quedaron ambos.

 **7 Un alma ultrajada.**

En un departamento de lujo una gran fiesta donde asistían en su mayoría jóvenes se estaba rayando en los límites de lo excesivo. Algo que no podía tolerar una chica de cabellos largos tan blancos como su piel y de unos ojos azules intensos.

No sentía que encajara en ese lugar y vaya que no era así. Siempre había sido tranquila y por lo general en esa noche lo único que quería era permanecer en su casa, mirando la televisión mientras su novio la arrullaba entre sus brazos.

Y ahora solo estaba sola con esa gente que se emborrachaba, drogaba y follaba como si no hubiera un mañana ¿y su novio? Tampoco tenía idea. Se suponía que solo iría con la única condición que se mantuviera a su lado.

-Hinaki- le llamaba sintiendo como le empujaban- ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba sintiendo la angustia.

-Ahí está mi hermosa novia- escucho viendo con pena al chico que corría abrazarla.

Hinaki Hyuga, hermano gemelo de Hinata Hyuga era la oveja negra de esa familia. Conocido por poseer un horrible temperamento fue desheredo y echado de su hogar por esos altos abusos y excesos. Sin un techo donde dormir, fue cobijado por su novia que no se negaba a casi nada.

Ella era Toneri _Ōtsutsuki,_ hija de una noble familia que se había mudado hacia unos años. Ella vivía sola en su mansión pues no tenía padres y su tía, Kaguya, no era buena opción para criarla, por lo tanto su única compañía eran los sirvientes que estaban pendientes de ella. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando conoció aquel temperamental joven del cual se enamoró de inmediato y que ayudaba en todo. Incluso vivir con ella.

-Quiero irme a casa- se separó oliendo ese nauseando olor a alcohol- me dijiste que no tomarías- frunció el ceño totalmente indignada.

-No te enojes, solo fue una copa- alego abrazándola con más fuerzas- además no me quiero ir. Quiero que estemos aquí los dos.

-Por favor, me estoy aburriendo, vamos a casa- dijo para sentir como la soltaba- pero bueno, si te quieres ir es muy tu problema yo me quedare.

-Pero Hinaki- dijo apenas y viendo como el chico le daba la espalda dejándole con la palabra en la boca se fue de ese lugar.

Odiaba que tomara, y se arrepentía de haber aceptado ir con él en aquel lugar de mala muerte. Sin ser detenida por nadie salió a la calle en busca de un taxi que la llevara a casa. Tardo aproximadamente quince minutos en que se detuviera uno.

-¿Dónde le llevo?- pregunto el conductor.

-A la calle 34 – pidió y el auto arranco.

Mientras el viaje transcurría ella pensó en su relación. Era cierto que lo amaba, le adoraba con locura y devoción, sin embargo ¿el hacía lo mismo? Incluso cuando peleaba ella siempre era la que tenía que pedir perdón. Y eso la haría más de lo que quería demostrar.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus líos amorosos que no se dio cuenta que la ruta que tomaba el hombre detrás del volante era diferente a donde le había indicado. Fue cuando apenas se dignaba a mirar por la ventana cuando el taxi freno que se percató que estaba en otro lugar. Eso no era la calle donde vivía, sino un callejón oscuro en una calle donde no conocía.

Un sudor frio le helo el alma cuando vio al hombre salir y después abrir la puerta trasera donde estaba ella. Por intuición se echó para atrás agarrando la perilla.

-No creo que vayas a querer ir.

-No se me acerque- frunció el ceño, no iba a creer que sería tan fácil.

Cuando aquel hombre se acercó logro asentarle una patada en la cara logrando que sangrara por la nariz y gritara de dolor.

-¡Maldita puta!- maldijo queriendo cogerla.

La albina logro escapar del agarra y abriendo la portezuela salió cayendo al suelo. Con agilidad se levantó para empezar a correr hacia la salida del callejón. Miro a los lados, viendo varias fábricas ¿Qué demonios era ese lugar?

-¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña?- pregunto un joven de su edad que se le acercaba.

-Yo…un tipo quiso secuestrarme, por favor tiene que ayudarme- pedía, después de todo estaba perdida y no podía hacer mucho.

-Oh ¿un sujeto con taxi ha hecho eso?- pregunto.

Toneri asintió con la cabeza algo confundida por esa pregunta. Pero eso fue lo menos cuando aquel sujeto sin aviso alguno le golpeo en la cara con tal fuerza que la tiro al suelo.

-Si será estúpido el viejo- escupió acercándose a la aturdida chica para cargarla como si fuera un costal- ven, estúpida.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- empezó a repartir patadas sin resultado alguno- ¡Que me sueltes!- casi ordenaba, no creía rogar.

-Que te calles- ordeno llevándola de nuevo aquel callejón- aunque ahora que lo pienso te hare callar cuando me hagas sexo oral, tal vez así te quedas quieta.

-¡No quiero!- sintió como la aventó contra la cajuela del auto haciendo que gimiera de dolor- ¡No saben con quién se meten!

-Claro que si, solo con un puta prepotente que tiene dinero- se agacho para besarle a la fuerza obteniendo que le mordiera- ¡Perra!- grito para golpearle de nuevo en la cara haciendo que un hilillo de sangre resbalara por sus labios

Le dolía demasiado los golpes y ese último le dejo más atontado. No pudo poner resistencia cuando sintió que le quitaban el vestido de forma muy brusca y se deshacían de su ropa interior. El frio viento se colaba en su piel y empezó a llorar ocasionando que su victimario se riera.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora lloras y pedirás piedad?

-No lo hagas- susurro sintiendo como le separaban las piernas y el cuerpo de aquel desgraciado se ponían entre ellas- ¡Déjame!- grito sintiendo pánico, mas en la posición en la que se encontraba era inútil. El sonido del cierre del pantalón de su futuro violador bajarse así como el pantalón y los bóxers le hicieron tiritar del miedo.

-¿Crees que lo hare?- pregunto antes de penetrarle de una embestida.

El dolor era insoportable que no atino ni a gritar. Se quedo quieta viendo con los ojos llorosos al hombre que la estaba ultrajando.

-Pensé que eras como una zorra como las de tu clase, pero me equivoque ¿no?- saco su miembro contemplando con una insana satisfacción la sangre que lo manchaba- al parecer eras virgen, eso me encanta, saber que soy el primero.

Esas palabras colaron en su alma y quedo en un estado de shock. Ya no le importaba cual era el nivel del tormento que sufría su cuerpo ni como aquel hombre utilizaba su cuerpo. Lo que realmente le afectaba saber era que aquel sujeto repugnante se estaba quedando con lo más valioso que poseía y que incluso con su mismo novio a quien amaba no se había atrevido a dar.

Ahora no era nada. Se sentía como si propia existencia fuera solo una vana ilusión, una sombra de ella misma. Alguien a quien solo se podía utilizar y desechar como el objeto más inútil del mundo.

Un ardor dentro de ella la obligo volver a la realidad a la realidad. Ese asqueroso se había corrido dentro de ella.

-No estás tan mal preciosa- dijo para separase de ella.

-¿Puedo ir a casa?- susurro apenas, queriendo desmayarse y no saber nada más del mundo.

-No, todavía nos falta mucho- sin miramientos la cargo para adentrarla al taxi donde lo que había vivido hacia unos momentos era solo el inicio.

 **8 Un alma frustrada.**

Eran cerca de la medianoche y para ser sinceros lo único que deseaba hacer era salir corriendo de ese cuarto infestado de gente hacia su pequeño y húmedo departamento, meterse en su cama, enredarse en las blancas sabanas y quedarse dormir. Hacia un par de días que no podía dormir y ahora vaya que se sentía capaz de desconectarse del mundo un par de horas.

Pero, pese a ese sentimiento dominante en su cuerpo no se permitía cumplirlo. Porque en ese lugar algo tan puro como la sinceridad sin duda se podía tomar como un sacrilegio. Así que se quedaba, con una máscara de falsedad, con una sonrisa en el rostro en su pálido rostro. Sin duda eso también era un factor por la cual quería dormir.

Todo el mundo le conocía solamente como Sai, y el estaba a gusto con eso. Desde muy temprana edad demostró tener un talento sin igual en la pintura y con sus 17 años era reconocido por todo el mundo.

Pese a la fama y el reconocimiento, el no era feliz. Estaba consciente que estaba solo, sin familia y las personas que alardeaban ser sus amigos no era más que unos seres hipócritas que solo buscaban colgarse de su fama. Eso provoco que la personalidad se forjara como alguien solitaria, sin muchos sentimientos que demostrar pues sentía que no los comprendía por completo.

Y eso pese a que lo negaba y no lograba entender, le dolía. No aguataba su propia falsedad ante la sociedad y como todos mentían. Como querían hacerlo caer como si fuera una especia de estúpido y solo lo usara. No, eso no lo permitiría.

Vago por la sala de exhibición donde irónicamente aquella noche se mostraban sus obras. Al parecer todo iba bien pues las personas se veían recias en abandonar el recinto. Quería irse, pero no era lo correcto. Y bueno, el tenía que hacerlo bien ¿no?

Estar encerrado en aquel lugar le provoca mareos y sintió un calor inmenso que por un momento pensó que se asfixiaría.

Ignorando todas esas voces que le llamaban con tanta familiaridad se alejo al baño más cercano y se encerró en el mismo.

Todo estaba vacío y eso le alivio. Corrió hacia uno de los ventanales y lo abrió sintiendo como el viento le hacía sentir un poco vivo. Eso no le satisfacía. Necesitaba más.

Se recargo en la pared aun más cerca de la ventana abierta y se quito el saco negro. Con lentitud y paciencia se levanto una de las mangas de su camisa blanca dejando en libertad varias marcas en su pálido brazo. Esas cicatrices eran tanto antiguas como recientas. Oh, viejas heridas del pasado que calmaban su dolor. Con la otra mano saco una pequeña hoja de afeitar de pantalón siempre consideraba que era bueno llevar una a la mano. Con la profesión que le confería los años de experiencia llevo la afilada hoja a su piel y se empezó a cortas, ligeras líneas rojas surcaban su piel y esa sensación liberaba el dolor que empezaba a salir junto con la sangre.

Se sintió libre, en medio de toda esa hipocresía y cuando termino y limpio todo para levantar sospechas se sintió capaz de seguir, después de todo nadie se enteraría.

 **9 Un alma rechazada.**

Kagami Uchiha no podía dormir, la razón era sencilla, su único hijo todavía no llegaba de casa. Vagaba por la casa como si fuera un alma en pena a la esperanza de lo que sea, con tal de que Shisui se encontrara bien.

Los golpes de la puerta llamaron su atención y no tardo mucho en abrir la puerta pensando con ilusión que era su hijo, que tal vez tuvo un contratiempo y que por eso llegaba tarde a casa. Cuando abrió todo se vino abajo.

En realidad era su sobrina, una chica de 17 años de edad de piel blanca y cabellos tan negros como sus ojos amarrados a una coleta baja, unas ojeras marcaba su fino rostro; Itachi Uchiha. Era mejor amiga de su hijo desde que eran muy niños y por un momento pensó que ella sabría donde estaba.

-Kagami- san- dijo la joven- ¿Esta Shisui en casa?- pregunto.

-No, pero pensaba que estaba en casa.

La chica bajo la mirada, últimamente no estaban muy juntos como siempre había sido su costumbre.

-Lamento venir a esta hora, yo solo quería hablar con él- dijo yéndose- cuídese.

-Espera Itachi- le detuvo - ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas? Es demasiado tarde como para que estés sola- dijo y la chica tras meditarlo asintió con la cabeza como único método que estaba de acuerdo.

Itachi tal vez era la única que conocía a Shisui en su totalidad. Se contaban todo, eran amigos de toda la vida. Pero cuando ella comenzó una relación con Kisame de un momento a otro él empezó a cambiar. Empezó a portarse apático con todos, incluso con ellas. Las notas de la universidad comenzaron a decaer de forma paulatina y se alejaba de todo. Muchas veces ella intento hablar con él, entender porque se comportaba de esa manera; sin embargo lo único que recibía eran sonrisas huecas como un "esto bien"

¿Cómo podía engañarle cuando estaba consciente que eso no podía funcionar con ella? No lo entendía.

Ahora hablaba con su tío de temas tribales que los hacia perder el tiempo para esperarle. Igual él estaba solo y de ella no había nadie que se preocupara que llegara con bien a casa. A lo mucho seria su hermano menor pero él también parecía estar sumergido en mismo mundo.

Paso cerca de media hora cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al tan esperado Shisui que se mostró nervioso al ver a la joven en la casa.

-Itachi ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto.

-Shisui- intervino el mayor antes de que Itachi hablara- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? 

-Lo siento padre- se disculpó- solo tuve que quedarme en la biblioteca por un proyecto que tenía que hacer para no tener que perder el semestre y tuve que salir hasta tarde.

Kagami suspiro un poco negando las acciones que estaba tomando su único hijo, pues no eran de las mejores.

-Está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar- suspiro- ¿puedes acompañar a tu prima a su casa? No quiero que vaya sola.

-Entiendo, Itachi ¿vamos?- pregunto directamente para salir de nuevo.

Se levantó para después despedirse de Kagami y salir de la casa con su primo. Ambos caminaban por las calles oscuras, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirse.

-Shisui, yo podría haberte ayudado a estudiar.

-Eres menor que yo por cinco años, no es justo.

-Bueno, pero antes te ayudaba- trataba de que sonriera como antes, vamos, incluso el de las bromas era el, no ella.

-Muy graciosa- soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no eran las de él y ella se sintió mal de verlo así.

-Dime que tienes- - soltó por fin ante la confusión de este- sé que me ocultas algo, y no trates de negarlo.

-Itachi- susurro y sonrió de esa forma vacía- te preocupas demasiado por mi "pero no la suficiente como yo quisiera"- pensó una parte escondiendo de su subconsciente.

-¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?- pregunto.

-Algún día- contesto vagamente- ¿vamos a tu casa?- pregunto haciendo que ella no tuviera otra opción que aceptar.

"No quiero, porque si lo supieras solo te alejaría de mi"

 **10 y 11 Dos almas fugitivas.**

La tenue luz del faro de la calle era la única fuente que iluminaba aquel departamento que a pesar de sus desperfectos seguía en funcionamiento y albergaba gente en su interior. Dentro del departo 203 donde se podía ver poco más que siluetas de hallaban en la habitación principal dos personas.

Encima de un colchón viejo y cediendo a su misma muerte dos personas expresaban lo que siempre se mentían: amor. Sus caricias, aunque le provocaran placer eran tan vacías como las palabras de cariño y afecto que se profesaban.

Los dos eran conscientes de que no era el estúpido sentimiento del amor lo que los unía. La soledad y el dinero compartido para pagar un renta incluso podía ser una razón más factible para der un porque vivían en el mismo techo. Claro, pero eso a que tuvieran sexo durante las madrugadas podía ser otra cuestión. Lo más posible es que fuera algo más fuerte cuyo nombre no se atrevían a mencionar, como si fuera una especie de demonio o algo parecido.

Sea como fuese no podían negar que aquellas noches donde el calor del cuerpo contrario que lograba sucumbir al frio de la noche era placentero, incluso relajante. Y que se diga el orgasmo que sentían en partes iguales y que lograban así por lo menos aliviar el insomnio y dormir unas cuantas horas.

-Sasori- murmuro el menor de los dos hombres que había terminado de cabalgarle, con una voz que parecía muy semejante a la de moribundo.

Era un joven de 19 años cuyos rasgos tan finos, su estatura baja, sus cabellos rubios largos, ojos azules y un cuerpo delgado y nada musculoso hacían que muchos lo confundieran con una mujer, algo que detestaba con todo el alma; su nombre era Deidara. El al igual que al amante a quien tenía debajo de su cuerpo compartían dos cosas en común: los estaban completamente solos y también sentían una ferviente pasión por el arte. Aunque desde enfoques jodidamente contrarios.

-Bájate de una vez- susurro con una voz que denotaba antipatía aburrimiento algo que entendió y lo hizo sin dar más vueltas al asunto. No quería peleas.

Con 11 años más que aquel chico, Sasori se veía incluso de su misma edad, algo que sin duda, superaba la lógica. Huérfano desde temprano edad había huido de la casa de su abuela al cumplir los 15 años. Sin metas más que la de encontrar la propia naturaleza de lo que consideraba su arte, vivió en la completa soledad y desolación sobreviviendo a duras penas hasta que conoció a Deidara, un chico que como él era un fugitivo que cuyo sueño era similar al suyo más no igual.

-¿Estás enojado?- pregunto el rubio tumbándose a su lado mirando el techo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-No- susurro- solo tengo mucho sueño- admitió para darle la espalda.

-Eso es muy raro en ti, hm- hizo una pequeña mueca- ¿quieres que me vaya?- pregunto después de todo tenía su propio colchón en la habitación contigua.

-Tampoco- dijo dejando en confusión a su joven amante- solo quédate ¿vale?

Suspiro un poco. Muchas veces no lo entendía y aunque sentía que era lo mejor así no pudo evitar quitar la ansiedad de preguntar ahora el porqué. No podía hacerlo de todas formas.

Sin preguntar o decir nada le abrazo esperando alguna negativa de parte de Sasori la cual nunca llego. Le abrazo con más fuerza entonces e incluso se tomó la osadía de besarle el hombro.

-Descansa- murmuro notando como se quedaba dormido.

Él también lo hizo en cuestión de minutos.

 **12 Un alma hueca**

La casa estaba tan sola desde que Yahiko los había dejado, pensaba una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos dorados que buscaba a tientas el interruptor del departamento.

Ella, Yahiko y Nagato eran huérfanos y desde niños habían estado unidos sobreviviendo de las formas más bajas posibles. Porque nadie ayuda ni siquiera cuando eran unos críos que morían de hambre. Pese a todo el dolor, sufrimiento y humillación que tenían que cargar sobre sus hombros, se podría mencionar que eran felices. Al menos se tenía entre ellos y eran suficiente.

Pero hacia tres meses que Yahiko había sido asesinado en un callejón anónimo a mano de un desconocido que la había querido ultrajar que las cosas cambiaron; tanto para ella como para Nagato.

Ella ya no sonreía como antes y por lo general se mantenía fuera de la casa mientras que Nagato a diferencia de ella casi no salía de la casa. Sin Yahiko ni Nagato que ayudara con los gastos ella tuvo que cargar con más responsabilidades algo que le agotaba cada día.

-Nagato- le llamo sin escuchar nada- ya llegue, traje la cena- continuo sin escuchar la voz de su amigo por lo que la puso nerviosa. Las continuas depresiones de aquel chico le hacían muchas veces dudar si era bueno dejarlo solo en casa.

Dejo lentamente la comida que había comprado para dirigirse a un cuarto que se hallaba al fondo de la casa que para su mala suerte estaba cerrado con seguro.

-Por favor abre la puerta- dijo, sabiendo de antemano que estaba encerrado ahí.

-No quiero cenar- escucho en el otro lado y suspiro con alivio. Al menos le respondía y le había escuchado antes.

-Tiene que comer algo, si quieres hablamos un rato- insistió la mujer para escuchar como corría el seguro de la puerta y le abría.

Nagato era un hombre de una delgadez que podía causar estremecimiento si le veías de cerca mientras te preguntaba si estaba enfermo de algo muy grave. Pero no, no estaba enfermo de forma general. Su patología no provenía por un mal corporal sino de su mente, algo extraño en sus neuronas que le hacían querer comer menos y lo poco que digiriera lo devolviera en una taza en forma de vomito que el mismo se provocaba. Algo que sin duda alarmaba a su amiga, ya que esa situación había empeorado cuando Yahiko había muerto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Konan conteniendo en darle una cachetada como método de hacerlo reaccionar.

-No sé a qué te refieres Konan- menciono el pelirrojo sintiendo como ella la tomaba de la mano y le empezaba a jalar-¿Qué haces?

-No me importa si yo misma tengo que darte de comer, pero hare que lo hagas- susurro llevándole al comedor.

-No tienes que hacer esto yo…

-Estoy bien ¿no?- corto la mujer de cabello azul viéndole- mira como estas ¿crees que te voy a creer? Estas muy mal Nagato y si sigues así tú…- se mordió los labios sin poder continuar la oración.

-Konan…

-No quiero perderte al igual que Yahiko, por favor Nagato, no te hagas tanto daño- dijo en un tono que rozaba la súplica.

Y él no lo toleraba, no podía soportarla viéndola sufrir solo por las tonterías que cometía. Ella no merecía ese pesar cuando ya tenía lo suficiente.

-No lo hare más- dijo aquella mismas palabras que había tendido a repetir. Porque una mentira contada mil veces era verdad. Incluso cuando no se cumplía.

Konan la miro confusa para asentir con la cabeza; ella haría que esta vez la promesa se cumpliera.

-¿Vamos a cenar?- pregunto soltando sus manos.

Nagato sonrió o por lo menos se esforzó para que pareciera una sonrisa. Después de todo eso la mantenía en calma.

-Está bien.

 **13 Un alma enfermiza.**

Kimimaro esperaba como todas aquella personas a su alrededor en aquel hospital público su turno para pasar al médico que con sus gestos altivos y falta de sensibilidad daba un diagnóstico sobre tu salud o la falta de esta. En su caso, sentía que era la segunda opción.

Hacia una semanas que se sentía muy mal. Tenía dificultades para caminar y en sus piernas comenzaron a crecer pequeñas protuberancias. En la casa hogar donde la cuidaban no dudaron en llevarlo en el hospital donde en una rapidez que lo sentía extraño la mandaron hacer. Aunque claro cuando todo estaba diagnosticado le habían dejado solo, a la espera de ese limbo de paredes blancas que le llamaban hospital.

-Kaguya Kimimaro- menciono llamar su nombre y se levantó de su asiento viendo al doctor que se limitó de barrerlo con la mirada y entrar de nuevo al consultorio.

Ahogando un insulto en su boca el joven entro también al cuarto mirando con asiento el escaso mobiliario que había. Apenas un escritorio con una computadora encima, dos sillas enfrente de metal y muy frías y una enfrente más confortante al menor. Una camilla de hospital yacía olvidada al fondo y las paredes eran decorada fríamente por carteles informativos de enfermedades que el ahora no estaba interesado.

-¿No eres muy joven para asistir a una consulta solo?- pregunto el medico mientras sin mirar el joven checaba su computadora.

-Voy a cumplir los 18 años así que está bien, además mis tutores están muy ocupados como para que me acompañen- contesto indiferente, después de todo ese distanciamiento le había ayudado a ser independiente.

-Eso es un lástima- comento solo por decir algo que pareciera amable.

-Vaya al grano ¿quiere?- dijo insolente, no quería perder el tiempo en tanta burocracia inútil.

El doctor alzo una ceja ante tal descarada respuesta para después continuar. Después de todo era su trabajo y peores pacientes que ese muchacho ya le habían tocado en toda su carrera. Con una lentitud saco un folder donde supuso eran los resultados de los tan afamados estudios que le habían realizado. Por un momento todo se volvió tenso.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunto movido por la curiosidad.

Los estudios no pueden mostrar nada nuevo, pensaba y por un momento considero de huir, ignorar al médico, no quieres oír nada sobre esos estudios, no saber que tenía. No quería, ya no y menos cuando noto la expresión del médico. No era nada bueno.

-Bueno- empezó a decir mirando de nuevo la hoja con los resultados. Una noticia dada a alguien tan joven podía a ser difícil- tiene cáncer.

Solo esas simples palabras hicieron que toda la vida de aquel joven se volcara sintiendo un vacío profundo tan grande que jamás en su vida había experimentado.

 **14 El alma de segundo plato.**

Karin estaba bien siempre y cuando Sasuke estuviera bien. Su felicidad podía constituir prácticamente en la suya. Cada vez que estaba feliz, ella se alegraba, cuando sufría ella agonizaba. Los sentimientos de aquel joven no eran más que el reflejo de lo que ella podía sentir.

Por eso ahora le dolía cuando le había confesado entre en medio de una crisis nerviosa- aunque sus gestos no demostraran tal afirmación ella estaba segura que estaba pasando por una, no era tan tonta- que sería padre.

Ella estaba consciente de que él tenía una relación con Sakura Haruno, incluso a pesar de los constantes celos que solían acecharle había mantenido una amistad con ella. Pero jamás se le había pasado por la mente que su relación había llegado a un paso tan íntimo y "pasional". Al pasar esa última palabra por sus neuronas le dio una especia de asco.

El aborto no se tomaba ni como una opción y tendrían a la niña. Sus planes y alternativas por si estas fracasaban entraban en sus oídos y se clavaban en su psique como cuchillas filosas directas a matar. Sabía que solo a ella la tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle sus problemas más oscuros y tortuosos, esos que casi nunca salían a la luz a menos que fuera irremediablemente necesario. Ella tenía lo que muchos no, y aunque eso hasta el momento la hacía sentir especial, ahora odiaba ese detalle que tenía con Sasuke para con ella.

Y es que aunque lo quisiera debía de admitir que era un completo idiota. Ciego, en mejores palabras.

Porque a pesar de que resultaba ser obvio, no se daba cuenta de nada. No de cómo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, de que su apoyo incondicional no era más que el resultado del amor que le profesaba. Que era su todo y ahora le dolía perderlo por otra mujer.

-Karin- la voz de Sasuke la saco de sus cavilaciones más profundas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mostrando el rostro más inexpresivo que podía hacer en esos momentos. Era lo más que podía hacer.

-Estaba pidiendo tu opinión- sonó impaciente. Está ansioso, pensó. Los dos estamos ocultando lo que sentimos ahora.

-Eso es obvio- frunció el ceño- si ahora cometieron un error, lo único que tienen que hacer es cargar con la responsabilidad.

-Gracias Karin- susurro el Uchiha.

-Pero si no hice nada- señalo, de hecho solo le había escuchado, fingiendo compresión que no sentía en lo más mínimo y regañarlo de forma dudosa.

-Al menos quería que alguien me escuchara.

La pelirroja se limitó a suspirar y mirar a otro lado donde vio a Sakura. La chica no se veía como todos los días. Caminaba lentamente, con la cabeza agachada y esporádicamente su mano tocaba su vientre aun plano. Este día no podía ser peor, pensó con una sonrisa hueca.

 **15 Un alma despojada.**

Miraba con fastidio a los hombres que la acompañaban en aquella oficina. Odiaba a los hombres en especial a los abogados pues jamás en su vida le había traído buenas noticias. Por lo contrario, sentía que cada vez que veía alguno sentía el presentimiento que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Eran como la marea que bajaba que anunciaba un tsunami, las nubes oscuras que profetizaban una lluvia torrencial. Si, eran similares a eso.

Los hombres discutían entre ellos sin prestarle atención a sus palabras. Hablaban como si ella solo fuera una pared o un adorno que decoraba la oficina. No tenía voz ni voto y aunque lo exigiera no le tomarían ni el más mínimo caso.

Y eso le hacía sentir furiosa ¿Qué se creían aquellos abogados al tratarla de esa forma tan despectiva? ¿No sabían con quién estaban hablando? Ella era Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Ni con todos los bienes que tenían esos idiotas juntos no llegaban a alcanzar lo que ella poseía.

Aunque ahora que se ponía a meditar eso, ya no le importaba. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo todas las riquezas si no tenía lo más valioso para ella. Algo que esos hombres, aunque los detestara eran los únicos que podían hacer algo al respecto. Regresar lo que era suyo.

La corte había declarado que sus hijos pequeños ya no podían vivir más con ella. Así de sencillo tocaron a la puerta, le mostraron aquel desgraciado papel y unas personas del servicio social se llevaron a sus hijos.

No era competente para cuidarlos, fue la excusa que usó, algo que ella no podía entender. Ella era una buena madre, pasaba tiempo con sus hijos, los cuidaba, daba de darles todo lo que podía otorgarles.

Desde ese momento, todo su tiempo y energía las utilizo solo para recuperarlos, siendo en vano todo ese esfuerzo. Incluso dejo atrás su orgullo para tener que someterse a un denigrante examen psiquiátrico donde no salió bien. Decían que tenía un trastorno de personalidad y que por lo mismo eso ponía en evidencia su total incompetencia en cuidar de sus niños.

Pero ella no estaba loca, aseguraba a pesar de las negativas que recibía. Después razono que si se entraba en una terapia para solucionar lo que creía sus supuestos problemas mentales todo estaría bien, pero fue lo mismo. No podía estar con ellos.

Y eso la estaba matando. De forma lenta y silenciosa.

Su estado de alerta despertó cuando aquellos hombres habían dado fin a su plática y sus miradas si fijaron en ella. Ella les miro sin emoción alguna, de todos modos ella no merecían ni ver el más mísero de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué pueden hacer?- pregunto.

-Señora Ootsutsuki- empezó un hombre de rasgos estirados- realmente no se puede hacer nada más por el momento hasta que el juez dicte otra autoría donde sí se puede podrá tener visitas con sus hijos una vez a la semana.

-¿Visitas?- repitió y aunque en ese momento las ganas de coger a golpes a ese hombre se hacía una idea irremediablemente irresistible se contuvo. Después de todo aquellos impulso era la principal razón de su desgracia- ¿crees que les he dado tanto dinero como para conformarme ver a mis hijos solo una vez a la semana?- pregunto dejando cohibidos aquellos hombre de traje.

-Sea comprensible, señora- dijo uno tomando la suficiente valentía – su caso es demasiado delicado, pero creo que el menos eso sería un avance progresivo.

-Como sea- se cruzó de brazos- ¿eso es todo?- pregunto- después de todo tengo negocios que atender.

-Sí, eso es todo- suspiro otro que parecía aliviado de que se fuera. Después de todo eso era lo bueno para ellos.

Sin dirigirse más a ellos se retiró de aquella oficina. Su rostro sin emociones fue lentamente cambiando hasta que llego a su automóvil donde se encerró. El dolor guardado en su pecho no tardo en desbordarse. Después de todo ella también tenía sentimientos y aunque aseguraran con engañosa seguridad que los volvería a tener ella estaba segura que no era así. Jamás volviera abrazar a sus pequeños retoños de nuevo. Y su alma y su poca estabilidad mental se partieron.

 **16 Un alma maniaco depresivo.**

Una mujer de cabellos rojo recogidos en dos chongos suspiraba cansado, esperando en el comedor con un café, negro y humeante a que su esposo saliera de la habitación y degustara del desayuno que con tanto esmero le había preparado. En realidad le había esperado hacía tiempo incluso aquel liquido caliente era el tercero que tomaba. Sus nervios a causa de la cafeína la estaban alterando un poco así como la tardanza de su esposo Hashirama.

Lentamente dejo la taza en la mesa y se levantó de su asiento para ir a verlo a la habitación que estaba en el piso superior de la casa donde en todo su tiempo de casados habían vivido cerca de dos años. Un matrimonio muy joven, pero que pesar de eso, sentía que tenía la misma fortaleza que uno de más tiempo. Porque se conocían, eran más íntimos que la estricta relación del matrimonio. Ambos sabían sus fortalezas, virtudes y defectos. Lo que estaban bien y lo que no.

Y ahora lo que llegaba a mortificarle de Mito Uzumaki era un problema de Hashirama que si bien ella estaba muy consciente de ello, sentía que estaba fuera de control. Una razón de su tardanza.

Hashirama Senju era un hombre que muchos aseguraban con insuficiente inseguridad que lo conocían. Después de todo él era alguien que era sincero, como un libro abierto cuya estructura era fácil de analizar y comprender. No obstante, la verdad era distante como todos se los imaginaba.

Salvo unos cuantos que eran los más cercano a su persona, Hashirama podía distar de la personalidad que todo el mundo asimilaba era siempre. Desde temprana edad había desarrollado un trastorno maniaco depresivo a raíz de las muertes de sus hermanos que eran menores de edad.

Los periodos de manía y los depresivos eran volátiles, sin saber con certeza cuando llegaba uno y desaparecía el otro causando grandes estragos en su vida diaria. El exceso de energía hacia que tuviera más confianza en sí mismo y aunque eso podría ser bueno, no lo era. Había días en que no dormía para nada, y su afición bien conocida por las apuestas mezclada con esa falsa de seguridad y sentimiento de ser invencible le hacía caer en situaciones económicas demasiados deplorables. Por otra parte, en las facetas depresivas, no salía para nada en casa ya sea por unas cuantas horas e incluso un par de semanas. Se la pasaba en cama, en el mejor de los casos pues así no pensaba en la terrible idea del suicidio que a veces profería en murmullos entendibles. En esos casos, era muy bueno estar a su lado.

Y por supuesto, a él no le gustaba su angustiosa situación que solo agravaba su salud. Había asistido a numerosos psicólogos y psiquiatras y pese al gran esfuerzo por la terapia y el rigor de los medicamentos que consumía como un drogadicto empedernido este no parecía ceder ante nada. Solo le quedaba soportar lo que era la agonía. Claro hasta que conoció a Mito.

Ella que le apoyo, que no fue como las otras mujeres que habían compartido una relación amorosa y habían huido al ver como verdaderamente era. Ella lo acepto y lo amo hasta llegar a juntar su vida.

Y era justamente aquella mujer que estaba muriendo de preocupación cuando entro a la habitación con el miedo que se comparaba a la de un niño al entrar a un cuarto oscuro y lleno de misterios.

-¿Hashirama?- pregunto encontrando la habitación vacía. La cama no era más que un desastre de sábanas blancas y cobertores de colores pasteles- Querido ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto sin recibir una respuesta.

Suspiro un poco y cuando estuvo dispuesta abandonar la estancia, escucho un ruido proveniente del baño que contaba la habitación. Era muy mínimo, incluso tuvo que agudizar su sentido del oído para asegurarse que realmente exista y no se estaba volviendo loca. Más o menos lo que sucedía con su esposo.

De hecho, ese sonido era real y era el débil sonido del agua que corría. Podía ser del grifo del lavamanos o de la regadera. Pese a que podía ser algo ordinario y que no se tenía que timar importancia a ella le inquieto. Pensar que su esposo podía estar en un peligro que el mismo podría hacer hizo que sus pies tomaran una estrepitosa al pequeño baño.

Abrió de golpe mirando atónita como el castaño estaba tomando una ducha. Ella suspiro aliviada bajo la atónita mirada del Senju.

-Mito ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin tener el mínimo reparo ante su desnudez. Era su esposa después de todo.

-Yo- susurro, después de todo eso si era bastante extraño debía de admitirlo- el desayuno está listo- soltó lo que su mente pudo procesar primero. La sonrisa tan grande que rozaba lo infantil de Hashirama la hicieron sonreír- no te tardes mucho ¿vale?- pregunto.

-Para nada, no te preocupes- dijo para ver como ella salió. Su sonrisa como el agua que corría de la pequeña rendilla se desvaneció. No quería preocuparla de todos modos.

 **17 Un alma muerta en vida.**

Nadie salvo un alma había asistido al funeral de Zabuza Momochi. Después de todo ¿Quién quisiera estar en aquella ceremonia fúnebre cuando aquel hombre había sido uno de los peores criminales de la historia? ¿Quién en su sano juicio asistiría a darle el último adiós a alguien tan despreciable y repugnante? Haku lo era.

Con tan solo quince años de edad, aquel pequeño que pasaba a duras la adolescencia sabia de buenas a primera lo que era la soledad. Siendo abandonado y despreciado por todo ser que le rodeaba, estuvo en las manos de la muerte en muchas ocasiones en lo largo de su vida.

El único que tuvo la consideración para no dejarlo morir en una calle anónima había sido aquel que consideraba un total sádico. Había tomado la gran consideración que nadie se había atrevido: notar que existía. Tomarlo y llevarlo a su casa donde recibió comida, una cama que aunque no fuera cogedora pero que lo era mejor que las heladas banquetas de concreto y un techo donde refugiarse del indiferente clima. Él lo cuido y lo protegió a cambio de su lealtad y él lo pago incluso con creces. No solo le daba eso sino hasta su vida, su corazón y alma tenían dueño y ese era Zabuza.

Y ahora Zabuza estaba muerto y todo comenzó a perder significado. Todo en él era solo una hoja en blanco ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo era él? ¿Qué era su vida? Las preguntas venían pero las respuestas no.

El funeral y el entierro pasaron de forma esporádica y apresurada que apenas fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Cuando regreso a la cruda realidad donde le tocaba vivir, estaba solo en aquel funesto cementerio. Y la tumba de él.

Con un paso inseguro poso una de sus manos en la lápida de mármol donde estaba inscrito el nombre de la persona fallecida así como la fecha de nacimiento y muerte del mismo.

-¿Qué voy hacer?- pregunto esperando que le respondiera- tú eras mi vida, ahora que te has ido ¿no tengo vida? ¿No soy nada?- fue bajando hasta quedar de rodillas- por favor, no quiero estar aquí si eso significa estar solo. Estar a tu lado es lo único que quiero hacer.

Sus palabras quedaban ahogadas en la nada siendo los muertos los únicos testigos de su penar.

 **18 Un alma traicionada.**

La traición era uno de los actos más crueles y despreciables que podía cometer un humano contra otro. En especial cuando tú le daba todo y este lo tiraba al cubo de la basura cuando lo creía conveniente. Basura, que manera tan más adecuada que decirlo.

La acuchillada en la espalda, el beso de Judas, había tantos nombre para un sentimiento del cual tu dignidad, confianza, amor hacia una persona se los llevaba el viento como la cosa más liviana del planeta.

O eso era lo que sentía Kabuto Yakushi que miraba atreves de aquellos anteojos redondos y de alta graduación aquel hombre que le había sido fiel con otra persona. Orochimaru estaba campante, con esa sonrisa tan cínica como diabólicamente atractiva, con esa mujer rubia de grandes atributos que parecía estar emocionada.

Le estaba poniendo los cuernos y en su cara. No era que su relación con aquel extraño hombre fuera de lo más liberal, de hecho se mantenía en un claustrofóbico secreto, sin embargo eso no constituía que pudiera andar con esa mujer. Que la tocara de esa forma, que le besara en público como él siempre se negaba cuando se trataba de lo suyo.

La ira y la decepción de devoraban su consciencia como el más delicioso manjar. Estaba cegado y justamente cuando iba a pesar de lo que muchos calificarían de crimen pasional se detuvo.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Se detuvo lo suficiente como para que la pareja que había roto temporalmente su cordura pasara a su lado indiferente. Sintió la mirada de Orochimaru pero prefirió ignorarlo. Ignorar, eso sonaba mejor que actuar como un total lunático.

Fue luego de unos minutos que eso no valía la pena. De hecho nada lo tenía. Orochimaru podía estar con otras personas, pero él no podía pagarle con la misma moneda. No era tan extremista y patético para llegar a esa medida tan desesperada. Una sonrisa amargada se mostró en sus finos labios y por un momento miro el cielo azul y despejado de las nubes. Todo empezó a desvanecerse y se sintió vacío. Solo.

Nada tenía sentido a pesar que hace unos breves momentos no era así.

Genial, ahora las dudas existenciales le atormentaban como fantasmas de una película mala de terror. Pero no podía pasar a mayores ¿verdad?

 **19 Un alma demente.**

Si había un lugar donde las palabras que se tenían que describir las tenías que sacar de las enfermizas novelas del Marques de Sade sin duda era el "La vagina de Satanás" Depravados, drogadictos, delincuentes, prostitutas, por mencionar parte de la clientela pasaba sus noches de vehemencia aquel edificio oscuro apenas iluminado de luces neón para conseguir alcohol, drogas y sexo a precio de ganga. Escuchar los ruidos del death metal mientras se desenvolvían en un libre albedrío que no obtendrían en un sitio público. Después de todo ese lugar clandestino podía ofrecer esa clase de privilegios si pagas bien.

Él no pagaba nada y estaba orgulloso de ello. Porque sin duda el pertenecía ahí, era miembro de aquello que incluso podía reconocer como su hogar y se paseaba como tal siempre y cuando no se paraba en el escenario.

Algo que en lugar de fastidiarlo le fascinaba pues se sentía superior ante aquellos sujetos que solo conocían la muerte y el dolor. Tal y como él llegaba a interpretarlo en su música cruda y sin más sentimientos que el placer enfermizo.

Hidan, eran como todos le conocían y pesar de contar solo con 23 años era dueño de un largo historial criminal de donde alguna manera salía impune de castigo. Nadie se podría explicar por qué más que el que alegaba con una enfermiza devoción que su dios Jashin le concedía desde lo más oscuros confines del averno. Todo pensaba que así, solo era un loco con suerte.

Y claro que no, para nada, de hecho a pesar de estar como todos los días las últimas semanas una idea tanto loca como compulsiva se hacían presentes en sus no tan acordes neuronas. Quería morir ¿Por qué? Bueno él tenía otra pregunta para eso ¿Por qué no?

La muerte pasaba factura a todo y él quería hacerlo. Entre más pronto mejor, solo que con una sencilla opción: no quería que fuera olvidada.

Porque claro matarse era sencillo pero después ¿Qué? Nadie lo sabría y eso llegaba a fastidiarle cada vez que lo planeaba.

Lo que buscaba era una oportunidad donde podría destacar con su fallecimiento. Ser reconocido de una maldita vez. Trascender tanto en vida como la muerte. Solo quería una oportunidad.

 **Una oportunidad que llego pronto para todo en la forma más extraña que pudo existir: el extraño foro: El club del suicidio.**

 **CONTINUARA.**

Hola, les habla su intrépido autor Tobey Cooper.

¿Cómo lo sintieron? La verdad creo que es la idea más rara que ha pasado por mi cabeza y sin duda la más larga de todos mis escritos ya existente.

La verdad es que no se ni opinar al respeto, pero me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes.

De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y críticas que serán tomadas en cuenta.

Y también la paciencia de soportar los horrores ortográficos.

Nos vemos, cuando la vida nos dé la oportunidad de encontrarnos de nuevo.


End file.
